Nightlash
Name: Nightlash *'Faction': Decepticon *'Species': Transformer *'Function': Wildcard *'Division': None *'Sub-Group': None *'Type': OC "Bwahahahaa! Did you see that one blow up?" Nightlash is, at best, a loose cannon. While certainly skilled at creating strategy, when the time comes to execute she will often favor outright wanton destruction over meticulous tactics. Nightlash has retained a cunning intellect, but uses this to pursue personal agendas that, typically, only make sense to her own mind. Crass, unrefined, and chaotic, she’d sooner blow something up for the sake of entertainment than actually follow through on valid goals defined by fellow Decepticons, leaving her as an absolute wildcard in the field of battle. This, while potent when unexpected by foes, can often times lead to poor battlefield decisions that hinder performance. History A relic of a bygone age, and at one point a skilled ambassador for the Decepticons, Nightlash carried dealings with the organization known as COBRA. Adopting the form and function of one of their advanced Night Raven S3P aircraft, she kept a low profile while keeping up relations, right up until relations fell apart. However, during that time something happened, something either undisclosed. Whether it was manipulation, coersion, or simply over-exposure, processors began misfiring and her demeanor changed significantly. No longer a calm, cool, and collected mech, she thrives for the chaos that can be brought to any given battlefield. Unpredictable is the name of the game when certain core synapse fail to fire in the correct sequence, and even if she is admonished for it, there is no hiding that she loved every last minute of it. Recently, Nightlash grew bored of working alone and, upon hearing about unrest and discord amongst the other Decepticons, decided to return to her station within their ranks. Still, time away has left its mark, and even though she now works with the Decepticon faction, the markings that adorn her robot and alt-mode forms still proudly display the stark red, spread-hood Cobra that she'd carried during her internment with that faction. Likewise, unless she deems it fit to do so, she will often stay in her alt-mode form for most operations. Though, to be fair, it is a very nice aircraft. In fact, often times she can be overheard talking to herself and lamenting the lack of having a proper pilot to assist in flights. Doubts about proper loyalty and thought processes aside, she is relatively fearless and will not hesitate to add her own special brand of chaos and destruction to a fight. MUX History 23Jun2013 - Reports of a Cobra Night Raven S3P engaged in air-to-air combat with the Autobot, Slingshot, and a G.I.Joe Skystriker, piloted by General Hawk, surfaced following an attack on a conventional power-plant in Springfield, MO. Accompanying the Night Raven was a Decepticon Tetrajet identified as the Decepticon, Windshear. 27Jun2013 - Nightlash was involved heavily in the Cobra-led invasion of Syria, providing air support and superiority alongside Interrogator, who was piloting a Mamba attack helicopter. While air supremacy was attained, both craft were shot down during the ordeal. Their opponents in the air were Ace, piloting a Skystriker, and Wisp, piloting an F-35B JSF. Nightlash was able to depart the scene under her own power. Logs Players User:Savage Ravage Decepticon Category:Former Cobra OC Transformer